


Purple and Pink

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bathing, Dressing, Force Feeding, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton
Summary: Wash knows he has been kidnapped when he wakes up, he is in an obvious nursery, tied down in a crib, pacifier gag in, with a diaper on, and cartoonish cats painted on the walls.Wash tried to thrash and yell, but barely made any noise.Wash huffed and looked around. The door opened and Emily walked in, with Doc and Donut.





	1. Chapter 1

Wash knows he has been kidnapped when he wakes up, he is in an obvious nursery, tied down in a crib, pacifier gag in, with a diaper on, and cartoonish cats painted on the walls.  
Wash tried to thrash and yell, but barely made any noise.  
Wash huffed and looked around. The door opened and Emily walked in, with Doc and Donut.  
"Baby is awake." She cooed and went up to him.  
"What?! Let me out!!" Wash screamed, muffled.  
"No sweetie. You're not a good boy. You shot Donut." She said, and felt his diaper. "You're wet. Been out for too long."  
Donut walked up and undid the end of the crib and began to change Wash. Wash kept yelling and struggling.  
Donut finished, and closed it.  
"Now was that so bad?" He asked  
Wash didn't answer.  
He sighed. "Maybe Doc should give him something to weaken him and we can feed him."  
Doc nodded and pulled out a syringe. Wash began to shake. He hated needles, always.  
Doc injected him, quickly. Wash was pissed but could barely move.  
Grey undid his restraints, his gag, and carried him into the kitchen.  
"Where are we?" He asked.  
"Earth. We got a house, where we can have lots of fun." Donut said.


	2. Chapter 2

Grey buckled him into a highchair, that seemed huge for him. Wash grumbled as they were preparing a meal for him. Grey stood by him, and put kitty toys on the tray.  
"When you behave, you get the bigger furniture like this. If you misbehave, you get the smaller ones." She said, and pulled out a highchair that looked too tight, and would trap his arms.  
Wash didn't respond.  
Doc and Grey held open his mouth while Donut forced some baby food in.  
"Such a good boy." Donut cooed, as he fed him; purposely getting residue on his face. "So messy."  
Wash cringed at that, as more was forced in.  
"What should we do with him after breakfast?" Doc asked  
"Bath. He is getting so messy." Grey said as Donut purposely put more goop on his face.  
Wash began to fuss and squirm at the thought of them cleaning him. He tried to protest but couldn't with the device in place.  
"Should we use the good boy or bad boy?" Donut asked  
"We let him use the good boy seat, let's have him use the bad boy sink." Grey said  
Wash looked confused and angry. Sink?  
"Sounds good to me." Doc said, as Donut finished up feeding Wash.


	3. Chapter 3

Grey took Wash out of his highchair and carried him into a bathroom.  
"What did you mean by sink?" Wash asked.  
"We had a special sink made for you. One we can bathe you in." She replied.  
There was a large sink built into the counter, it was a few feet long, shaped like a bowl, and pretty shallow.  
"No!" Wash screamed. "No!!"  
Donut put a pacifier gag in his mouth. "You shot me, now you're gonna be a good boy."  
That shut him right up. Wash felt horrible over what happened.  
Wash was sat on the counter as he let Grey take his regular clothes off of him. "Last time you'll be wearing these." She said, handing them to Donut. Wash blushed a deep red.  
Grey ran the water, took out his gag, and put him in the sink. To fit into it, he had to keep his arms wrapped around his legs. The water barely went past his ankles. There was a large mirror covering the walls and most of the ceiling so Wash would have to watch them clean him.  
The sink was metallic and Wash felt cold. Grey was wetting him down with cups of water. "Sorry it takes so long." She said and splashed some onto his face. Doc began to wash his face with face cleaner. Wash always hated the feeling of his face being washed, and the stuff smelled. He squirmed a little.  
"Someone is a dirty baby." Doc commented. "All of us need to work on getting him nice and clean."  
Wash blushed deep red, as all three began to work on him.  
Wash tried to fight them off. Fussing, pulling away from them, squirming, and trying to get out. They pushed him back into place, and Donut held him in.  
Donut began to scrub him down with a bar of soap, Doc was wiping his face, and Grey was washing his hair. Wash felt extremely uncomfortable with all of their hands working on him. Especially, Donut, who was being thorough washing his body, and enjoying it too much. So was Grey, who was humming as she washed his hair.  
"Remember to wash his area." She reminded Donut, as she put in another lather of shampoo. Doc who had finished washing his face took notice and held Wash's legs apart. Donut nodded and made his way downwards.  
"No. No!! Let me!" He yelled putting his hands in the way.  
Donut moved them and washed his dick and balls. Wash screamed, loudly. Causing a pacifier gag to be placed in, again.  
Afterwards, Doc and Grey tilted him 'butt upwards', while Donut scrubbed his ass. After that, he soaped up a wash cloth and began to wipe inside of Wash's asshole. It tingled and Wash squirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Grey had rinsed him off, and was now towel drying him. "Not every bath will be like that. We also have a large porcelain one with water that goes up to your chest."  
Wash didn't answer. Grey sighed and began to brush out his hair.  
"What do you wanna wear today?" She asked him.  
Wash didn't answer and Donut got to choose. He chose a pink, frilly dress.  
"Adorable." Grey said as she went to diaper Wash. The paralytic agent was wearing off and Wash grabbed her arm to stop her.  
"Stop that or Doc will give you another shot." She said, smirking at him.  
Wash got off the changing table and was met with a shot from Doc. Donut put him back on the table, upset with his actions. Grey changed his diaper and put him in the outfit chosen.   
"Bad boy." Donut said. "We were gonna make you a grilled cheese for lunch, but now you're getting a nap, without a story."  
Donut laid Wash down in his crib. Wash was tied down again soon after.  
"If you behave you won't be shot or tied down." Grey said as she turned off the lights and left him in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Wash laid there, awake, for an hour and a half before Doc came in and turned on the light. "Time to wake up." Doc said and lifted Wash out. "We made you lunch."  
Doc carried him out and put him in the "naughty" highchair.  
It was tight and Wash couldn't move.  
Doc began to spoon feed him some weird baby food. Wash shut his mouth. It tasted fowl.  
"Don't make us hold your mouth open again." Doc said, as he held up a device for it. Wash opened his mouth and let him feed him.  
"Sorry it is not grilled cheese but you were being bad." Donut said. "When you behave you get age appropriate, good food."  
"And don't worry." Grey chimed in. "We know what you're allergic to. We aren't gonna accidentally poison you."  
Wash nodded, as Doc finished and wiped his mouth.  
"Good boy. Ate all his food." Doc praised.  
Wash blushed and cringed, at being praised.  
"We can let him watch a movie as a reward." Donut said, taking Wash out. "Put on a kid movie." Doc put on a cartoon cat movie, as Donut sat on the couch with Wash in his lap.  
Wash was very uncomfortable in Donut's lap. Throughout the movie, Donut would pull up Wash's dress and check his diaper. Either pulling the back open, or squeezing the front.  
Wash huffed and tried to ignore it.  
Later into the movie, Wash realized he had to go pee.  
"Donut. Can I use the restroom?" He asked  
"Not until we start to re-potty train you." Donut responded.  
Wash felt humiliated. He would have to hold it as long as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Wash got off Donut's lap when he couldn't hold much longer. He ran to the bathroom, but was stopped by Grey. Grey grabbed him and pushed into his abdomen.  
"Gotta use your diaper." She said, pushing harder.  
Wash squirmed, trying to resist. But ended up wetting himself.  
Grey picked him up. "Poor baby had an accident." She cooed, making Wash feel sick.  
She carried him to a changing table, tied him down, and undid his diaper. Wash was enraged and began cursing at her.  
"Well. Someone is getting a punishment later for that." Grey said, as she put a new diaper on him. "But first. You are having a bottle of formula for dinner."  
Grey took him off the table and cradled him, putting the bottle in his mouth. Wash refused to swallow.  
"No shots if you drink." Doc said, prompting Wash to suckle. Wash drank from the bottle, quickly, trying to finish it.  
"Good baby." Grey cooed. "Now let's go clean that dirty mouth of yours."  
She sat him in the high chair and pulled out a tooth brush and paste. "I am gonna clean out your mouth."  
Doc and Donut held his mouth open as Grey brushed his teeth, gums, tongue, and cheeks. She pushed it far enough back to make him gag, in her routine.  
Wash gagged multiple times as she went through. She went over his whole mouth several times.  
After awhile, she stopped and let him rinse.


End file.
